Logs may be created by executing computer programs, software, and/or applications to promote measuring the effectiveness and/or efficiency of the programs. Logs may also promote determining a source of an error and correcting an error in software. Logs may be created when signal or notable events occur in the processing of a computer program or application. Logs may be created every time a segment of code is executed, for example in a branch path that may not execute during each iteration of the subject software.